deltalegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nataru Skywalker
Nataru Skywalker was the younger cousin of the brave warrior, Cade Skywalker . After having heard that Cade joined a group called the Delta Legion, he decided that he would like to join his cousin. Little did he know, the adventure's he would be in soon afterwards. His ship is named The Forever Sky. Contents Personality and Biography Nataru was like the Delta Legion in many way's, espescially being orphaned at a young age. He just became a Jedi Knight at 14 when Cade (16 years old) became a master. When Cade came to the Jedi 3 years prior to joining Delta Legion, Nataru didn't like him at first, but over time, he started hanging around Cade more. For a long time, Nataru would try to learn all of Cade's styles, and master the powers that he had. Nataru did not have a master, so he asked Cade if he could tag along with him for a while until he found a master. They went everywhere together battling, until a few months later when the two were seperated. A Sith Warrior found them and started to fight them. They were doing good until Nataru was caught off guard and was almost shocked to death, but Cade came in the way of his younger cousin and took the blow, knealing on one knee. Nataru didn't know if Cade was ok or not. Cade told Nataru to run away fast, Nataru was hesitant, by Cade was able to convince him to go. After that, Nataru waited for a week, and wasn't sure if Cade made it or not. So he trained himself for a long while until he heard that Cade was in a group called Delta Legion. Nataru searched for this guild, and soon joined it, reuniting him with his cousin. Weapon of Choice Nataru, being a Consular uses a double sided lightsaber, but at time's uses a single bladed lightsaber like seen above. Ship Nataru has a ship that's just like his cousin's. He named it The Forever Sky. Appearance Nataru has kind of light brown hair, and his eye's are a form of dark blue. He dresses like a guardian without a robe (even though he's a Consular). Nataru often wears a utility belt around his waist, holding his lightsaber on his right side. Abilities While training under Cade for 3 years, Nataru has learned almost every force power that Cade has, but he still has yet to learn the other half of the Universal set. Affiliates Obviously he was with the Jedi Order. Nataru was a lone Jedi for a long while, but he joined the Delta Legion after a month of wondering if his cousin was alive or not. A few days after that, Cade left the guild due to conflict, and corruptions in the councils. Nataru was able to bring Cade back, along with Cade's friend Seemer. Now Cade is back, and the Delta Legion is complete again. Category:Nataru Category:Skywalker Category:Nataru Skywalker Category:Jedi Category:Knight Category:Jedi Knight Category:Juggernaut Category:Human Category:Yellow Category:Lightsaber Category:Yellow Lightsaber Category:Delta Legion Category:Blue Lightsaber Category:Double-Bladed Lightsaber Category:Double-Bladed Blue Lightsaber